In a typical network-based merchandising environment, a user can search for items (i.e., goods and/or services) within a category or group of items in an electronic item catalog. A catalog of items (including each item's description) may be organized into a browse tree structure in order to facilitate searching. As the name suggests, a “browse” tree permits users to “browse” through various items, which are logically arranged in the form of a hierarchical tree. Each node of the browse tree (a.k.a., a “browse node”) may be associated with a category of items in a hierarchical manner. Moreover, the browse tree may be displayed via a user interface as a collection of hyperlinks, each hyperlink corresponding and providing further access to a browse node of the tree. For example, the “root” node of a tree representing “all items” has many browse nodes corresponding to categories such as “Books,” “Electronics,” “Tools and Automotive,” etc. Each such browse node may have different child browse nodes representing sub-categories. For example, a parent browse node such as “Tools and Automotive” may have a number of child browse nodes such as “Industrial & Scientific,” “Tools & Hardware,” etc. Accordingly, to find an item within the “Tools and Automotive” category, a user may select a hyperlink associated with the child browse node “Industrial & Scientific.” Selecting “Industrial & Scientific” will display a list of further child browse nodes representing sub-categories including “Fasteners.” In turn, selecting “Fasteners” will display a list of further child browse nodes representing sub-categories of “Fasteners” including “Screws.” Finally, selecting “Screws” will display a list of actual Industrial & Scientific devices (i.e., “leaves”), which are available for purchase and are all related to “Screws.” In this manner, a user can search through a browse tree and locate specific items of interest. However, if the user is interested in additional attributes regarding a specific item or category of items, such as “Size,” or “Drive Style,” the user must review each item and its associated record or detail page individually for the desired attribute. Such review may be difficult since current network-based merchandising systems are typically deficient in displaying attributes such that a user can easily find them.